New beginning for Tropico
by mpowers045
Summary: Rick Walker, a twenty five year old guy who was not living well in NY city was being visited by someone from an island nation in the Caribbean and that vistor from said island nation in the Caribbean offered him something he would not refused. The dictatorship of that island nation in the Caribbean
1. Trouble in Tropico

**This is the first Tropico story ever written so I do not own it except the OC so enjoy**

Trouble has engulfed the island nation of Tropico, for Rodrigo Ortega El Presidente' of Tropico had been poisoned by communist rebels but even in death the people are still loyal to him.

For generations, the Ortegas had been running Tropico ever since the founder of their dynasty who was first governor of this colony declared independence. Now with Rodrigo who was now old and poisoned, the dynasty would now be cease to exist.

But then one day after the funeral, Antonio Sanchez, the adviser and general of Tropico's military received a surprise visit from one of the scientists.

"General Sanchez, we have found an heir."

"It is good to hear." He was pleased by the news. "Who is it?"

"His name is Rick Walker." He answered.

"Rick Walker. What do we know about him?"

"Well he has his strengths and weaknesses, you see he's uh an American."

Surprised the general was that the Presidenté has a half American for a grandson as he realized and remembered how it happened.

"It must've been that Gringa tourist he had his eyes on back in 73." He thought as he called out the secretary. "Have the private jet set for the USA."

* * *

 **So what do you think? It's only an intro but I will continue this story, I just need help with ideas and suggestions so until then read, favorite it, follow it and review it. Take care now, bye bye then**


	2. Say hello to El new Presidenté

"You're fired!"

Thrown out of Subway, was a black haired young man of 25 in a blue T shirt, black jeans, and gray tennis shoes and as he recovered from being thrown out.

"Well fuck you and your employee discount!" He shouted.

His name was Rick Walker who is just became unemployed from Subway, is now on his way back to his apartment.

Rick was the only child in his family and his father don't know who his father is and now that his parents and grandmother Marilyn are dead, he's the only one in his family alone. Life in New York City was not going good for him but today his life will change.

Rick made it to the motel and as he went upstairs to his door, he unlocks the door and sees a group of men appearing to be Latino in military-like outfits.

"Who the fuck are you guys? And what are you doing in my apartment!?" He demanded being irritating since he got fired.

"Rick Walker?" Said the man who looks like a commanding officer to these men.

"Yeah?" He slowly said.

"I am Antonio Sanchez, general and advisor." He introduced as he and the others ten-hut. "It's our duty to inform you that you're now El new Presidenté of Tropico."

"Isn't that the company that makes the Apple juice?"

"Not Tropicana, Tropico." He respectedly correct him. "An island nation in the Caribbean."

The reaction they don't expect was laughter for that's what Rick was doing.

"Yeah right." He said while laughing. "You expect me to believe that someone would come to my place and say that I'm a new dictator of some Latin island nation?"

"It's not a joke, Señor Presidenté." Antonio objected. "Let me explain this to you."

"Okay, Tony, fire away." Rick sarcastically said as he sat down.

Sanchez explained the history of Tropico, the history of the Ortega family and the resent Ortega before he died (Which he didn't tell him how he died)

"Well that's interesting but what does this shit have anything to do with me?" Rick said being impatient.

"I am getting to that." Sanchez said as he continued. "In the summer of 1973, Rodrigo Ortega had a lump dalliance with your grandmother Marilyn who I'm told is a visiting tourist from America so a year later, Marilyn had a son which is your father and now that he, your mother and grandmother are dead, you are the only surviving heir in your line."

"Look Tony, even if I do believe you which I don't, I haven't got time to be Presidenté of Tropico right now, I got to get a job."

"This is more than a job." Sanchez tried to reason with him. "You can't refuse the presidencia, it's your sacred duty to the people."

"Really?" Rick asked in sarcasm. "Does my sacred duty to the people pay well?"

"Well you don't get a salary as such."

"That's what I figured, I pay you, right?"

"You don't need money, everything is taking care of! You have a palace to live in, business establishments that you invest, cars, a yacht, a whole staff of servants! Good God! The future of the island is at stake!"

But despite that bursting expression the general had, Rick chuckled as a joke.

"You're good, Tony, real good."

Then Sanchez decided to pull out the big gun.

"Do you remember your grandmother at all?"

"Grandma Marilyn? Yeah I know her." He answered.

"Do you remember a ring she use to wear?"

"Yep, she brags about it all the time, saying she got it from some rich handsome stud or something."

"There's only one other like it, the Ortega family's ring." As the general got a ring box from one of the bodyguards, he open it up and showed Rick a Topaz ring. "Is this the ring?"

so surprised by this, he slowly said.

"Holy shit." And then he said. "Excuse me, I need to use my bathroom quick."

"Do you think he's convinced now, Señor?" One of the bodyguards asked.

Suddenly they hear a muffled noise coming from the bathroom door as the general triumphantly smiled.

"Si."

And so to his own excitement, Rick Walker accepted the ancestral position of the Tropican Precidencia.

* * *

 **Now that he's accepting his Tropican heritage, what do you think he will do next?**


	3. Tour and party time in the palace

So while the jet was flying out of the USA's reach, Rick was really admiring the luxury and interior.

"Man this jet is awesome, I mean this is like what a million dollar jet?"

"Try billion." Sanchez said which amazed Rick more.

"Hey Tony, I was wondering about my duties as Presidenté." Rick asked with worry. "They are mostly for show right? I mean I hope you're not counting on me to do something big like solving financial problems because I don't have a lot of experience for that kind of thing."

"We already found a way for that, Sénor."

"Alright! So when we are at Tropico, where do we start?"

"Everywhere." The general answered.

Rick got see the view of the island, it was very big and as the jet landed at the airport. He and the general got out of the jet and getting in a presidential car, and while the car is driving Rick saw some areas that jungle-like and some that are woodland-like.

As the car made it to the capital city, he was enjoying the city only a few buildings need to be established.

"Hey, Tony, does El Presidenté decided what establishment should be added in the city?"

"That's correct." The general answered.

"Cool." Rick smiled as he thought. "What this city needs is a Burger King, a Hooters and a strip club."

After driving through the city, he saw something that would be unforgettable to him.

"Welcome to your new home, Seńor Presidenté." Sanchez announced.

It was a massive palace with the gardens and fountains as there are armed guards posted every corner.

"Finally!" He thought excitedly. "A place to live rent free!"

After the car stopped, they got out to meet a squad of guards standing firm, present arms and ten-hut.

"At ease." Rick command the first which it was cool to him that works. "Back to your posts."

"Let's begin the tour, sir." Antonio said.

Sanchez led Rick inside the palace which it was more amazing and fancy than outside, the first room was full of portraits.

"This is the picture gallery." The general informed. "The portraits around us are your ancestors." As he showed Rick the picture at the end of the gallery. "That is Rodrigo Oretega, your unfortunate grandfather."

Rick seemed convinced that he's related to him despite being older with gray hair, he has his father's jawline and chin.

"Hey, Tony, did gramps had any other kids?" Rick wondered.

"He was once married and had a son who is your uncle named Raul and he died of a car accident after the end of Cold War."

"So what else is there in this palace?" Rick changed the subject.

The tour continues, Rick got to see some bedrooms, bathrooms and he even got to meet some attractive maids that are saying "We will do anything you want us to do." And then Sanchez showed him his the presidential office.

"Wow, this is really my office?"

"Yes."

Rick walk to the desk.

"So this is my desk also?" He caresses the desk.

"Yes." Antonio answered as he saw him opening an antique wine bottle which he is drinking. "And the wine you are drinking was a gift to one of your ancestors by Napoleon himself."

"Really?" He coughed in surprise.

With confirmation, he took another sip and then he was seeing some priceles things around the office, the first one was a saber that belongs to the first Ortega who was governor of this island until he declared Tropico to be independent and founded the dynasty, a pistol used by another Ortega during a rebellion of 1835 and a picture of his great grandfather visiting Germany and shaking hands with Adolf Hitler and lastly was his grandfather signing a treaty with America during the early nineties.

"Man this is really happening." After he took a sip. "I'm standing in a palace which it is mine while drinking Napoleon's wine like if it was Kool Aid, so where's my bedroom?"

The bedroom is what Rick expected, luxurious with a bed big enough for anyone to sleep with. He test it by getting on top of the bed feeling comfortable.

"You might plan to remodel your room." The general said.

"I'll think of a few things to remodel it with." Rick said with a smirk.

 **Later at night**

His room have a big plasma screen TV, a big hot tub and anything he would want in his new room as he was dancing wildly in his boxers with the three attractive maids that he met in undergarments while sipping another antique bottle of Napoleon's wine

"To my grandpa!" He raised the bottle high. "If he hadn't knocked up my grandma, I wouldn't be the Presidenté now! Now let's get on the bed and fuck!"

 **Warning Lmon scene**

The new dictator jumped on the bed after removing his boxers and as he was lying on his back.

"Let's make this interesting girls but first remove them."

Without hesitation they did as Rick told them and as the three are now nude, Rick shuddered in lust.

"This is the best day of my whole fucking life!" He thought as he said to them. "Let's see how long can anyone of you three keep riding me without passing out."

So the first maid crawled onto the bed and straddling Rick as she got herself entered. Finally that he not only got money and power but also got laid for the first time as he groaned when the maid was moaning with passion as she was about to rock his world.

She kept riding as hard as she can until she came and rolled off of him panting, now it was the second maid's turn as she starts her riding record, she was longer than the first one and Rick don't know how long will he keep up with her until she now came before him.

"Now for the third and final pussy." Rick thought as he OOOH! For the last maid jumped on his penetrater.

The last maid was very fast which Rick felt like he was going to die by it in a good way as the maid grabbed his head and pull him up to her large breasts, Rick sucked them like a newborn and after sucking both of them she now pulled him into a lustfull kiss as he wrapped his arms around her when she wrapped hers around his neck.

"Here comes the big one!" He thought.

The third maid broke up her make out session and screamed with all her might during this major climax as she fell off him and landed on her back as Rick was now all spent and lie on his bed, panting like a dog.

 **Lemon over**

"Okay girls." Rick said as got under the covers. "You all earn the night with me." So the maids got under the covers with him as Rick got his arms around the two to snuggle close as the third was lying on his chest. "Good night."

"Good night Seńor." They replied together.

"Its good to be the dictator." He thought with a twist on a Mel Brooks quote from History of the World part 1.

* * *

 **So what do you think? If you have suggestions for the next chapter PM me or put it on review so take care now bye, bye then**


	4. First time on the big day

The next morning, Rick woke up, groaning and yawning as he looked down and see the maids are still with him last night.

"Oh good, its not a dream." He thought.

Suddenly he heard the doors opened as he turn around and saw the General with a little look of disapproval.

"Do you had a good time Senor?" He asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"Yep." Rick answered as fell back on his pillows.

"Well Senor Presidente, I respectably suggest that you freshened up for today is the day that you will meet the people from the balcony."

"Oh right!"

Rick jumped from his bed and start doing as the general said so a few minuets later after the maids that he slept with "Helped" him to get ready as he got out of his dressing room, dressed in a dark green uniform which a military commander would wear with sunglasses.

"How do I look?" Rick asked.

"Just like your grandfather." Antonio answered. "Are you ready Senor?"

"Ready." Rick answered and then thought. "Better not fuck it up, Rick."

So as Antonio led Rick to his office and then to the balcony was thousands of people cheering, Rick gulped a bit as he began to speak out.

"People of Tropico, I Rick Walker Ortega will make Tropico great." They cheered and then stopped for him to continue. "So first thing I'm going to do is to make a motto for our island nation "All Tropical for Tropico" is what our motto should be." Again they cheered. "So I add something to benefit this city that you will never know boredom again!" For one last time, they cheered more wildly.

So after the speech was over, a meeting has been held and as everyone sat down.

"What is it that you are proposing, Senor?"

the general asked as Rick smirked with many thoughts on what add his city with.

* * *

 **Okay It was hard to think of something alright! I have a shitload of stories to work on so please don't try to keep asking when is the next chapter? Now enjoy**


End file.
